A Very Drarry Owlkward Situation
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: Draco is just about to send off his letter in the Owlery to his father about Harry being the fourth champion when the said Gryffindor walks in. Set in Goblet Of Fire. Draco/Harry Slash! One-Shot.


I was walking to the school's owlery to check on my eagle owl, Caspian. I had a note I wanted to send to my father concerning how Potter got put into the Triwizard Tournament as the fourth champion. That really made me upset. Not because I like him, but the fact Potter's going to get more publicity. _I hope that Mudblood-loving git gets what's coming to him. _I thought to myself. Suddenly, I shook my head. No, I don't want anything to happen to him. Gah! The way I feel towards him confuses me sometimes.

Pushing the door open, I instantly start looking for Caspian. He's usually sitting at his normal post, but today he isn't. I called out, "Caspian?" Just then I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Potter.

"Malfoy." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Potter." I sneered. I looked at the button on my cloak and pushed it to make it say 'Potter Stinks'. He instantly took notice and frowned. "What's on the note?" I glared at the bit of parchment in his hand.

He looked me right in the eye and grunted, "None of your business." I can tell he's still mad after our little duel earlier.

"Say, have you seen my eagle owl, Potter?" I say awkwardly.

He shakes his head, "No. Have you seen Hedwig? She's a snowy owl." I also shake my head.

"Well, looks like both of our owls are miss-" Just as I went to finish my sentence, Caspian flies in through the glassless windows with Potter's owl on his tail. The pair of owls land on a post and sit together. "Nevermind."

Harry looked from the owls to me several times before his face turned red. After a moment, I realize why. His owl, Hedwig, is cuddling against Caspian. Then, in return, my owl snuggles against her back. Instantly, I throw my hands up onto my face because I feel it burning. Okay, I admit it. I _might _have a _tiny_ crush on Harry Potter. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course I do! I mean, the way he snaps back at me for teasing him is so adorable!

I manage to peer out from my fingers to find Harry has turned his back on me. Obviously, that must mean he has a thing for me as well, right? "Potter, are you blushing?"

"No." He says, trying to tell the truth.

I slightly smirk under my hand, "I can tell you're lying, Harry. Tell me the truth. Are you blushing?"

Potter begins to talk, stuttering slightly, "Y-Yes, but only b-because-"

"Because you like me?" I finish for him. He looks at me from over his shoulder. Potter doesn't say anything, so I do, "I'm right." I step closer, "Aren't I?"

Once again, he looks away from me. I hear a small mumble, "Maybe."

"Maybe? Or is that a yes?" I say in my drawling voice.

"Okay, fine. Malfoy, listen. I like you!" He says.

"So we understand each other. Potter, I like you, too." I say lowly.

He spins around quickly in shock. Harry drops his note onto the floor and looks me in the eye. I step forward so that I am face-to-face with him. He reaches his hand out and takes mine.

I chuckle, "I never thought I'd say that, Potter." He beams at me before looking at our owls again.

"Nor did I, Malfoy." Harry inches even closer, still blushing. He eventually drops his gaze to the ground, shyly.

I take my free hand and bring it up to his tie, grabbing onto it with a sparkle in my eye, "Potter, look at me." He looks up at me, smiling. "Harry, I love you."

Potter nods and holds onto my hand even tighter, "I love you, too, Draco."

We stand there together for the longest time until I lean in, holding onto his tie. The moment my lips touch his, I feel a strange electricity between us. Harry deepens the kiss as he lets his hand reach up to the base of my neck. I peck on his lips until I actually have him pushed back against the wall. I let go of his tie and place both of my hands on his sides, bringing him closer and closer to me. Harry moans into my lips as the fronts of our legs touch and I cannot help, but smirk. We pull apart after a few moments and just gaze softly into each other's eyes.

Harry looks at the note in his hand, "Hold on a moment, Draco. I'm going to send my letter off." I nod and back up from him a bit. Bringing my fingers to my lips, I touch them and say in my mind, _Damn._

"I'm going to send off my note, as well." I say, walking over with him. We both give our pieces of parchment to our pets at the same time and they fly off instantly. "Now, where were we, Potter?" A sly smile crosses my lips.

He turns and smirks back, "Somewhere I really loved to be."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


End file.
